Fría
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre los últimos años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Guerra Fría. 6to Drabble: Francia
1. Estados Unidos

Bueno, heme aquí, empezando una nueva serie. El tema de esta será la Guerra Fria, quince drabbles tratando por país un tema que date de los últimos años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta casi el final del conflicto "ideológico" y del mundo en bloques.

* * *

**1. Estados Unidos de América**

_Start with the obvious_

Jamás se imaginó que aquello fuera posible, era algo tan irreal que... No, no, no podía ser, tenía que tratarse de una ilusión y él, él... ¿Y él a quién engañaba? A nadie. Ahí sentado, frente a un escritorio abandonado, en medio de una noche de primavera _fría_. Había sido derrotado, su ejército, su orgullo... El poderoso ejército de los Estados Unidos de América había conocido por primera vez la derrota militar y aquel amargo sabor en su boca le decía que no le gustaba.

Ahora entendía por qué nunca había perdido. Era casi como un instinto natural que solo él poseía, algo en él siempre supo que la derrota no era algo que él deseaba probar y por ello se mantuvo lejos de ella.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, pensando en Vietnam. "Sí, la muy desgraciada ahora debe de estar feliz con su reunificación", pensó mortificado y sin una pisca de positivismo. "Los muy..."

En que la población vietnamita que murió a sus manos claro que no pensó. Más le ocupaban los jóvenes de su propia patria que se habían vuelto contra él. El mundo estaba loco y todo era culpa del gordo comunista que todavía tenía el descaro de sonreírle tan abiertamente, escondiendo tras su espalda su condenado caño. Maldito…

_¿Qué hacía una nación cuando su propia opinión pública se volvía contra ella?_

Ignoró el hecho de que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, jugando aburrido con un lapicero. No quería irse a dormir, de todas maneras ya solo faltaban horas para que volviese a salir el sol y el lugar se llenase de nuevo de gente, diplomáticos, secretarios y qué no. No quería ni ver la cara de Ford, si lo hacía, se sentiría listo para vomitar en cualquier momento. Se abstuvo de suspiró, por lo que lanzó lo primero que tenía en la mano. Por suerte solo era el lapicero, porque con la fuerza que tenía el americano...

"Aunque últimamente es como si ya lo único que me quedara es la fuerza física..."

**_1975: la derrota estadounidense_**


	2. Rusia

Alusiones a la Guerra de Corea (que comenzó en marzo de 1950), tras la cual quedaron divididos el Norte y el Sur y por lo tanto se considera aquí un "empate" entre el bloque comunista y el bloque capitalista. Por favor tener en cuenta de que Rusia no es sinónimo de la Uión Soviética, la URSS también incluía a los bálticos, Ucrania, Bielorusia y otros tantos más.

* * *

**2. Rusia**

_¿Quién me metió aquí?_

Cerró la puerta tras sí, quitándose la chalina y el abrigo, colgándolos a ambos y encaminándose hacia la sala.

-Ya llegué -dijo o más bien murmuró, sin saber del todo a quién.

Sin hacerse esperar, apareció Lituania corriendo, con esa sonrisa fingida y nerviosa que tanto le divertía, pero que ahora solo le irritaba aún más.

Estaba harto de aquella situación, harto de Estados Unidos y su maldito capitalismo, y de no ser por el comunismo, ya se habría retirado hace mucho. Estaba harto de estar metido en cosas por excusas falsas y sin sentido, aquello le ponía del peor humor posible. Pero con las ganas que tenía de bombardearle todo el territorio a ese cabeza hueca con complejo de héroe... Aquello no parecía querer tener fin, pero Rusia mejor que nadie sabía que nada podía ser totalmente eterno y aquello parecía hasta un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

La regla no tenía excepciones.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su estadía en Corea, señor Rusia? -preguntó Toris mientras terminaba de servir la cena.

"Horrible", quiso responder Rusia, pero en cambio solo sonrió de la manera acostumbrada, musitando una "inocente" respuesta que llegó a ponerle de punta los pelos al lituano. Lituania asintió tenso, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Se había enterado de que el conflicto había terminado en una especie de "empate" entre la URSS y los EEUU. Había llegado a oír incluso de la destitución de MacArthur como medida para evitar la extensión del conflicto.

-Todos los capitalistas deberían simplemente morirse -murmuró de pronto Rusia a sus espaldas, haciéndolo víctima de un escalofrío tenebroso.

-¿E-eh? -logró articular, sintiendo su fin cerca, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Rusia ni caso le hacía.

-Pero me alegro que China por fin se nos haya unido –musitó Ivan y sonrió inocentemente.

_De no haber sido así, tal vez nunca se habría podido detener a MacArthur y a sus tropas._ Sus propias tropas no era que hubieran estado muy presentes durante los encuentros armados.

-Espero que dure.

Dicho esto, Rusia se paró, llevándose consigo una botella de vodka a la sala, dejando en claro que no estaba de humor como para tener compañía cerca. La puerta de la cocina se cerró casi de golpe y Lituania suspiró.

Era como si aquel conflicto hubiera sido por nada. Al fin y acabo, Corea seguía dividida y de nada había servido tanto invadir y defender. Excepto por China tal vez… Tal vez lograría convencerse de que ha valido la pena.

**_1950 - 1953: _****_Guerra de Corea_**  



	3. China

**3. República Popular China  
**

_Ruptura  
_

No era crueldad propiamente dicha, era simplemente que él seguía sus propias reglas. A eso se le suele decir libertad, ¿cierto? Tal parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Estados Unidos o algo así…

Por momentos se sentía algo culpable al recordar el horrible abrazo que había recibido por parte de Rusia el día en que se apareció en su puerta, sabiendo que él ya se había enterado de la victoria de Mao y del comunismo en él. Había sido el fin de su revolución, la Revolución China, y una nueva era iniciaba para él. Aquello sin duda había enojado a Estados Unidos, pero eso no le interesaba a decir verdad. Lo que le molestaba ahí era que tal vez Rusia solo se alegraba por su comunismo y su "conquista" del país más poblado del mundo, y no porque fuera China en sí.

Pero luego se odiaba a sí mismo porque, a pesar de su posición de país, todavía seguir hablando de Ivan y no de Rusia. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Nada bueno, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero había que volver al presente, pues diez años ya habían pasado y las cosas habían cambiado tanto que era difícil recordar cómo había sido antes de haber empezado siquiera la Revolución. ¿Cómo había sido él, China, Yao? Físicamente parecía el mismo, solo que ahora había la banderita roja, pero en sí estaba igual. ¿Igual…? No, nada que ver.

Muchas cosas pasaron en esos diez años, era la ley del nuevo mundo, cada vez más acelerado, más, más, _más_...

-China necesita su propia vía de desarrollo socialista.

-¿Socialismo?

Iván lo miró confundido, como si quisiese hacerle creer que era solo un niño que no comprendía y que creía que todo era solo una broma pesada. Pero Rusia no era ningún niño y aquello tampoco una broma pesada. Bueno, pesado tal vez sí, pero la broma tenía más bien forma de separación y diferenciación. Tenía la forma de la ruptura.

Las relaciones chino-soviéticas se habían roto finalmente. Rivalidad era lo que ahora se respiraba en cuanto ambos países se encontraban en una misma habitación. Rusia lo observaba con ojos que no delataban ni decepción, ni rabia ni ningún otro sentimiento, y aquello de alguna manera irritaba a China, quien acudió a la disputa implícita, sin entender muy bien todo aquello que se removía dentro de él.

El solitario apoyo de Albania le demostró que no importaba qué hiciera, la órbita soviética estaría siempre liderando a las naciones comunistas. Impotencia... Sí, así se sentía.

**_Inicios de la década del sesenta: _****_Ruptura Chino-Soviética_**

* * *

Creo que hasta ahora no he leído ningún fic que tematisara esto (probablemente porque no sé buscar), pero la ruptura chino-soviética siempre fue siempre uno de mis temas favoritos. Cuando el ejército comunista chino triunfó sobre el Kuomintang (partido nacionalista chino, demócratas), China y la Unión Soviética tuvieron un considerable acercamiento y un tratado de alianza firmado en 1950. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de Stalin, Krushev (su sucesor) llevó a cabo varios cambios dentro de la URSS como por ejemplo la desestalinización, cosa que junto con la coexistencia pacífica terminó por repelar a los chinos. La coexistencia pacífica resumida a grosso modo trataba de que para evitar una guerra mundia el bloque comunista y capitalista deberían "convivir pacíficamente". China, que aún perseguía la ideología de una revolución mundial, no estaba de acuerdo con que, una vez alcanzaba la paridad nuclear con los EEUU, la Unión Soviética buscase competir solamente en el ámbito económico. La mención de Albania hace referencia a un llamado que hicieron los dirigentes chinos a los países de la Europa oriental para volverse nuevamente a la ideología marxista-leninista original, recibiendo únicamente el respaldo de Albania.


	4. Corea del Sur

**4. Corea del Sur  
**

_Contra mi hermano, contra mí mismo  
_

Estar separados era toda una cosa, pero a diferencia de Alemania y Prusia, él se sentía "acostumbrado". Estar lejos de su hermano, de alguna manera extrañarlo, pero a fin de cuentas se hallaban sólo peleando el uno contra el otro por la condenada reunificación. O sea que pelean para unirse. Muy lógico, si se pone así, aunque si se ponía a observar detenidamente, se daba cuenta de que su sarcasmo estaba de más. No peleaban por unificarse, peleaban por imponer la "ideología" de terceros sobre el otro.

Comunismo versus capitalismo. Dos esferas de influencia enemigas. ¿Que la guerra fría no incluye conflicto bélico? Ja. Ja. _Jaja._ Claro. Verdad que por ser asiáticos no contaban todas esas muertes. Lo mismo había sucedido con la segunda Guerra Mundial, después de todo, con Manchuria y con… olvídenlo, igual no es que la gente del occidente le interese, ¿cierto? Cierto.

Realmente no quería ni ver a Estados Unidos. Se suponía que era su "aliado", pero en verdad lo sentía más como su marionetista. Ahora lo odiaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que meterse? ¿Por qué no habían podido dejarlo simplemente solo con sus problemas?

Y gracias Rusia, por meterle ideas a su hermano. Maldito comunista gordinflón. No entendía como ese sujeto todavía se atrevía a sonreír tan abiertamente. Dios quiera que algún día se ahogue con su propio vodka.

Y China... Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Se había dicho que no dejaría que aquello le afectara, pero fue en vano. No podía ir simplemente feliz por la vida, sabiendo que aquel hombre que una vez lo crió ahora estaba detrás de su enemigo (sí, al parecer ahora su hermano se llamaría así), apoyándolo y yendo contra él. La "victoria" en un primero momento habría sido suya de no ser por Yao y sus veteranos de la Guerra Civil China.

Suspiró.

Aquello de la guerra fría... En realidad era un conflicto muy ardiente, pero a la vez sí, muy, muy frío y cruel.

**_1950 - 1953: _****_Guerra de Corea  
_**

* * *

Volvemos a la Guerra de Corea (sí, otro tema que me gusta). Esta vez con algo más de detalle: la península coreana solía ser gobernada por el imperio coreado (_daa..._) hasta que fue conquistada por Japón tras la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa (1905). Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial el territorio fue dividido por las potencias vencedoras y el norte pasó a estar ocupada por la Unión Soviética, mientras que el sur le correspondió a EEUU (1945). En 1948 se quiso celebrar por primera vez elecciones en ambos territorios para así crear dos naciones independientes, sin embargo Corea del Norte rechazó aprticipar en ellas. Ambos Estados querían ocupar obviamente la península entera, lo que impulsó el conflicto entre ellos. En el clonflicto estarían Estados Unidos y la URSS del lado de sus respectivos territorios ocupados, sin embargo Corea del Sur luego de unos meses recibiría también el apoyo de China, lo cual significó una ayuda enorme (pueden ver en google un mapa de los avances tras la intervención china para que vean que casi llegan a ocupar toda la península).

En cuanto a la Batalla de Manchuria (1945), también conocida como la Operación Tormenta de Agosto, fue la única accion militar de la URSS contra el Imperio del Japón durante la Segunda Guerra mundial. Se inició tras el lanzamiento de la primera bomba nuclear sobre Hiroshina, un día antes del lanzamiento contra Nagasaki. El tema es que fue una batalla entre los soviéticos y los japoneses (que por cierto rompía el tratado de neutralidad con Japón, pero eso no viene el caso), llevada a cabo sobre territorio coreano. Se puede decir que Corea como nación no existía realmente, estuvo ocupada desde inicios del siglo y luego fue campo de batalla de terceros.

Por último, consideré poner "República Coreana" en el título, sin embargo preferí dejarlo en Corea del Sur por el hecho de que así los distinguían mejor y el drabble se sitúa en un punto donde aún no se ha finalizado la guerra.


	5. Alemania

**5. República Federal de Alemania o la "Alemania Occidental"  
**

_Man weiss nicht was man hat, bis man es verliert.  
_

Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Jamás había negado aquello, pero tampoco lo había vivido de esa manera. El hambre, la crisis, una nación destruida, traicionada por quien había considerado su único amigo. Abandonado por el ídolo de millones... Todo aquello no se comparaba con el silencio que reinaba en su casa cuando Gilbert no estaba. Y sí, sonaba a novela de amor barata, pero a la mierda, ¿qué es el amor si no el de un hermano?

Había creído que ya sabía qué se sentía estar dividido, sin embargo, los hechos le demostraron lo contrario. Se suponía que él y su hermano siempre habían sido dos personas diferentes, pero ahora era cuando realmente entendía lo que significaba estar alejados.

Separados.

Por una cortina de hierro. Sí, Churchill, gracias por el nombre. Sin duda también gracias a Inglaterra por tener políticos tan ingeniosos y de lengua tan creativa. Sarcasmo obviamente, no tenía mucho que agradecerla a aquella "potencia vencedora".

Cuando veía sus ciudades destruidas, su gente sufriendo, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué había hecho todo aquello. ¿Había sido por él, por Alemania? ¿Había sido en verdad ideología pura? ¿Fue por la gente? ¿Fue por el resentimiento? ¿Porque la crisis ya no le permitía vivir, porque era la única salida? A estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada. La incertidumbre lo llenaba. Estaba dividido, en cuatro, en dos. Estaba incompleto.

Al diablo con su maldito espacio vital, él necesitaba a Gilbert fomando parte de él.

**_1949: Fundación de la República Federal de Alemania y la República Democrática _****_Alemana  
_**

* * *

Sí, ya sé que Prussia y la RDA no son exactamente lo mismo, pero fuck, por esta vez he decidido hacerlo así. Alemania Occidental/Federal/del Oeste sólo fueron nombres extraoficiales que se le dieron a Alemania durante el período de la Guerra Fría (1990 fue la reunificación alemana, 1991 se considera el fin de la GF).

No creo que haya mucho que explicar por ahora, así que trataré de hacerla corta. La famosa Cortina de Hierro ("Telón de Acero" en España) es un término que fue utilizado por el (ex)Primero Ministro británico Winston Churchill para referirse a la frontera tanto física como ideológica que dividía a los dos grandes bloques en los que se partió el mundo durante la Guerra Fría. En realidad ya había sido usado por Goebbels y Schwerin von Krosigk en alemán, pero se popularizó cuando Churchill la mencionó en un discurso suyo en 1946: "Desde Stettin, en el Báltico, a Trieste, en el Adriático, ha caído sobre el continente (Europa) un telón de acero" (Wikipedia)

La cosa con el llamado "Espacio Vital" era parte de la ideología nazi que justificaba el carácter tan agresivo de su política exterior. Entre las demás causas con las que se explica también la declaración de Guerra del Tercer Reich es el sentimiento de humillación tras la primera Gran Guerra y el resentimiento por los acuerdo (inmensamente) injustos en el Tratado de Versalles (el de 1919, no confundir con el de 1783, que es el que puso fin a la Guerra de Independencia de los EEUU, mejor conocido como Tratado de París). A eso se le sumaba la fuerte crisis en la que se sumergió Alemana ya antes de la crisis mundial, especialmente cuando Francia ocupó el Ruhrgebiet al no ser pagados a tiempo los requisitos del tratado.

La frase en alemán significa lo mismo que dice Ludwig al principio: "Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"

Mish, a este paso mis explicaciones serás el doble de largas que los drabbles en sí -.-U Me siento como mi libro del Lazarillo, donde hay un párrafo de texto y tres cuartos de pagina son notas al pie...


	6. Francia

**6. República Francesa  
**

_Oui, on n'a plus de besoin de vous. Oui, adieu...  
_

Estaba harto de Estados Unidos. Harto. No podía seguir viéndolo y por esa misma razón agradeció a los cielos cuando sus tropas se retiraron de su territorio. Fue un alivio cuando, parado en su puerto, lo despedía con una expresión seria y poco arrepentida. Así era él, demasiado orgulloso a pesar de todo. Inglaterra le preguntó si es que estaba seguro, aunque no era como si Francis hubiera tenido mucho que ver en el asunto. Eran las decisiones de Alfred las que manejaban al mundo. Había su intervención la que le salvó el pellejo y liberó París y era su intervención la que arrasaría con Vietnam.

_Con Vietnam y con todo el mundo._

Francia sabía que no podía culpar solamente a los Estados Unidos, pero a la vez era como si sólo Alfred fuese el originador de todo. Pero la culpabilidad y quién realmente cargaba con ella no era un asunto que estuviese al alcance de ninguno de ellos. Francia había sabido aceptar que sólo había dos posiciones en aquel mundo: con o sin los Estados Unidos de América. Y de alguna manera había estado viviendo el último siglo con aquella idea, como si fuese las únicas opciones y no hubiese más.

O al menos eso había pensado hasta que Alfred juntó a sus hombres y desapareciese de Europa, dejando atrás una tercera opción.

_Sin los Estados Unidos de América._

**__****_19...: Retirada de las tropas estadounidenses de Francia y Europa en general_**

* * *

___Subtítu____lo: Sí, ya no se te necesita. Sí, adiós..._**__****_  
_**

Bueno, debo confesarles algo: no recuerdo en qué año se dio esto (aunque ya debieron notarlo...). Lo que sucede es que había escrito este pedacito usando como referencia mi libro de historia del colegio, donde se hacía alusión a este hecho. Ahora que quiero refrescarme la memoria para explicárselos, no lo encuentro por ningún lado, tanto el libro como el hecho histórico. En serio, internet's a bitch. En fin, no puedo decirles mucho más, sólo recuerdo que fue un buen tiempo después del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, diría que en los sesenta o cincuenta (pero de nuevo, no estoy segura), cuando ya era demasiado contraproducente seguir manteniendo sus tropas en Francia para la "defensa" de ésta. La retirada sin embargo fue vista por los franceses como algo positivo, ya que hace rato que los querían lejos de su territorio. Y nada, no puedo decirles mucho más, lo siento en serio u.u


End file.
